Cheating Heart
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have hidden their realtionship from everyone. Kyo is perfectly happy with this, but Yuki is not. KyoxYuki, YukixHaru. Yuki is a jerk. Fair warning, NOT A HAPPY ENDING!
1. Prologue

_Okay I've only posted the prolouge as kind of a test chapter. Let me know what you think. This will be very angsty and Yuki will cheat on Kyo. He's pretty much a bastard so if you love Yuki like way too much, then don't bother reading. I love Yuki and all, but I just see him as always hurting Kyo. That's how it is in almost all my YukixKyo fan fics.lol. That's what I'm good at. So yeah I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy._

* * *

**Prolouge**

"I'm my happiest when I'm with you."

A voice says.

"Me too. I love you."

Another voice says.

"I love you too."

Two lovers are silouetted agianst the night sky.

Kyo and Yuki sit on the roof , wrapped in each others arms.

They had kept their realationship secret for quite sometime, and it was becoming taxing.

"Yuki-Kun? Kyo-Kun? Where are you?"

Tohru calls from the house below.

The lovers quickly spring apart and scramble down the ladder.

Kyo lets Yuki go in first, and makes sure to pause a moment.

This was how it always was and unknown to Kyo, Yuki was growing weary of it.

* * *

_Okay so do you want the story? If I don't get at least a couple of reviews with people intrested, I won't post more.So review._


	2. Chapter One

_Okay you asked for it. Here's the first chapter. Slightly longer than the prolouge, but not much. I warn you. It's not pretty. No fluff with in 100 miles, folks._

* * *

**Chapter One - **

_**Yuki's POV**_

The rat sat in his room the next day.

Many thoughts were coursing thorugh his mind at a rapid pace.

He loved Kyo, that much was true.

At least he thought it was.

But this hiding their relationship, was getting old.

The thrill he once got was no longer there and yet Kyo was fine with everything.

The cat would still shout insults at the rat like he hated him.

Then at night when the house was quiet, Kyo would draw Yuki into his arms and kiss him tenderly.

Somtimes their makeout sessions would become heated.

But before they could do the thing Yuki most wanted, Kyo would push him away and say, 'Tohru is right next door.'

Something wasn't as it should be.

"Yuki-kun. Breakfast is ready."

He stood up and goes downstairs.

Kyo stood at the refridgerator gulping milk from the carton as usual.

Yuki made the noise of disgust that was expected and sits down at the table.

The conversation that ensued, was mostly Tohru talking about an upcoming school project.

When they start out to walk to school, Yuki hold Tohru's hand.

He knew this would make Kyo inwardly cringe.

This made the rat smile.

As soon as they arrive at school, Yuki heads for the bathroom.

He suspected Kyo would follow and the cat does.

How predictable.

"What was that about?"

Kyo demands sticking his face close to Yuki's.

"What was what?"

The rat asks innocently.

The cat looks pained.

"What's up with you latley, Yuki? You've been acting strange." He asks.

"Nothing's wrong kitty." Yuki replies.

He glances around to make sure no one was watching, then gives Kyo a quick peck on the lips.

"I just had a hard night."

The rat smiles and Kyo returns the gesture.

"Okay I'll see you later."

Kyo reaches up and gently strokes the rat's cheek with his hand, then leaves.

"Thank God he's gone."

Yuki mutters under his breath.

Why does he insist upon smothering me.

The rat turns and leaves the bathroom.

During class he begins to think about breaking it off with Kyo.

Then he realizes he'd be alone, and that would suit him.

Perhaps he's just put up with the cat.

For now.

* * *

_Tis horrible. I know. But I did warn you, did I not? Well review please. Flames welcom just as long as they tell me something to inprove on._


	3. Chapter Two

_Warning: This is probably not gonna go over well with Kyo lovers. Poor Kyo really gets it in this fic people. Well here you go. The second chapter. You asked and I wrote._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Yuki's POV**_

When classes let out for the day, Yuki walks down the hallway to meet Tohru and Kyo.

He abruptly turns a corner, and literally bumps into Haru.

"Woha! Frisky aren't we?"

The ox drawls.

Yuki blushes.

He always loved it when Haru talked this way.

"Maybe I am. What could you do about it?"

The ox's eyes grow wide at Yuki's reply.

"Well I guess it would depend on what the hell your smoking!"

Haru says looking slighty miffed.

"You know I don't like it when you tease me."

Yuki scoffs at the ox's words.

"Oh and it's alright when you do it to me?" He asks.

Haru seems to think for a moment, then breaks out into a smile.

"Can I come over tonight?"

He asks, not answering Yuki's question.

The rat likes this idea.

Something about having Haru near him made his skin tingle.

Much like it once did with Kyo.

"Yeah. You know what? That's exactly what I want."

Haru looks estactic.

Of course the ox knew nothing about the rat and cat's relationship.

He was probably hoping to get into Yuki's pants.

Yuki hoped so too.

* * *

Haru phoned Hatori, to inform him of the his whereabouts, then goes with Yuki to meet Tohru and Kyo.

As planned the cat seemed extremely pissed.

The rat had to resist the urge to smile and skip home.

Finally things were getting intresting.

They were all about a block from the house when Haru insist Yuki ride on his back.

"Why? That's stupid."

The rat says.

Secretly, he did want to jump on the ox and ride him.

But in a different way than offered.

Yuki looks over at Kyo who looked livid.

That quickly made up Yuki's mind.

"Okay Cowboy. Let's ride!"

Yuki runs up and jumps on Haru.

Tohru giggles at the obviously strange sight.

The rat catches a glimpse of Kyo's angry face, before Haru takes off in a gallop.

Yuki finds himself rubbing up agianst the ox's muscular back.

Needless to say, when they arrive home, the rat was sporting his enjoyment in the form of an errection.

Which both Kyo and Haru take notice of.

* * *

_Cringes at the dirtiness Are they people you hate me yet?lol. I won't ask you to review for fear of flames._


	4. Chapter Three

_This chapter has lemon-lime in it so beware. Also know that I haven't written lemon before so...yeah. Read._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When they enter the house, Shigure greets them happily and Tohru drags Haru into the living room. Kyo follows with a look of pure venom. When Yuki pushes Haru down onto the couch, the cat lunges forward. "What is wrong with you?" Yuki spins to look at Kyo. "I'm sorry kitty. I guess I didn't realize how crazy I was getting. I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework." The rat goes upstairs leaving Kyo and Haru in the living room. He needed to cool it if he didn't want Kyo to figure it out too soon.

When Tohru calls everyone for dinner, Yuki doesn't move to go downstairs. He wanted to see who would come looking for him. A knock sounds 10 minutes later. "Yuki? Time to eat." Haru says opening to door. "Hey why didn't you tell me about you and Kyo? He seemed pretty pissed." The ox asks. Yuki pulls Haru toward himself and roughly kisses him. "Because it doesn't matter. That's why." The ox doesn't protest to the rat's actions and begins to respond to the kiss. Yuki reaches under Haru's shirt to touch the taunt stomach and trails his hands up to the ox's chest. Haru grabs Yuki's hips and roughly pulls them to his own. This causes the rat to throw his head back and moan.

He had never done anything like this with Kyo, and Yuki had to admit he liked it rough. He quickly rids the ox of his shirt and exposes the bear chest. The rat lowers his mouth to a erect nipple and sucks on it greedily. Haru moans and grips Yuki's ass in his hands. The rat pulls his head back and pulls off his own shirt. Now their skin was pressed together in a wicked way. The heat between them was unbearable and Yuki bucks his hips agian. Haru kneels in front of the rat and slowly unzips the front of his pants. Yuki's erection was straining to get free, and the ox draws a finger across it. When Yuki is released from the confines of his boxers, he sighs in relief.

**Lemon-lime content. Warning!**

Haru brings his mouth close to Yuki's pulsating member. He pauses and Yuki groans. The hot breath from the ox was too much of a tease already. "Haru come on.!" The ox chuckles and his tongue darts out to lick the head of the rat's cock. Then he gently blows on Yuki causing the rat to writhe in pleasure. The ox does it agian and Yuki protests. "Stop t-teasing. C-can't take it." Haru smiles evily and replies, "I like this begging thing. It's new and very appealing."

Then without warning or wasting any more time, Haru takes the length of Yuki into his mouth. The rat's legs buckled slighty and the moans loudly. He suddenly wished he was lying down. Haru's mouth was extremely talented and thoughts of the ox practicing on other people, prove to arouse Yuki further. The rat thinks of Kyo just down the hall, completely oblivious to what was going on, and a jolt of excitement goes down his spine. Haru bites down on Yuki's manhood slightly, causing the rat to gasp and come back to reality. The ox begins to bob his head faster, all the while moving his tonuge up and down Yuki's shaft. The rat was so close to the edge, that his ears began to ring. Haru must have sensed his closeness, and starts to hum lightly. The feeling causes Yuki to come with a scream of pleasure.

**End Lemon-lime content.**

Haru swallows every drop of Yuki's seed then stands up. He kisses the rat's lips lightly and Yuki could faintly taste the come on the ox's lips. "Return the favor?" Haru asks motioning to the tent in his pants. "Yeah might as well repay your debt Yuki." A voice from the doorway says. Both the ox and rat jump and look to see the intruder. Kyo stood stock still with a stony expression upon his face. His eyes held pain and saddness. "Oh shit." Haru says.

* * *

_So what did you think of my lemon? That is seriously the first I've ever written. I've read them, just not written them. Review!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I'm going to be out of town for about a week and a half, so I won't be updating for a while yet agian. I need a break. Typing makes me anxious people, so yeah. Here's the short and, I'm sure, unfullfilling chapter four. Also sorry for any spelling errors. I do everything myself._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Haru's POV_

The ox expected Kyo to come running at him spitting and thrashing in full murder mode. But the cat stood there looking like he was lost. Haru turns to look at Yuki and finds the rat looking at Kyo with an evil smirk. He showed no guilt or remose whatsoever. What was going on? Sure Yuki had said he and Kyo weren't together, but Kyo had said they were. Judging by the look on his face, he hadn't been lying. Haru now felt horrible for aiding Yuki in his bizare, unfaithful act.

He picks up his pants and quickly slided them on. "Kyo? Can I,uh...can I talk with you. Out in the hall?" Haru hears himself ask. The cat swallows visibly. The ox swallows too and taste of Yuki fills his mouth. A moment ago it had been a sweet and salty pleasure. Now it tasted of bile. They walk out into the hallway. "Kyo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to---" Kyo interupts the ox. "You did too. But I don't blame you. You've always wanted Yuki and when he offered, I don't blame you for taking the chance. This is my fault."

Haru wasn't sure he'd heard right. The rat was to blame, not Kyo. "I suspected he wasn't happy with me anymore. Yet I didn't confront him or try to keep him intrested." The cat walks down the hall forlongly. Haru felt horrible. Why had he done that with Yuki? Now the ox was angry with the rat. He spins around and walks back into Yuki's room. "What the hell? Are you not the least bit worried about him? Aren't you sorry?" He asks the rat. Yuki was dressed agian and stood with his back to the ox. "No. I told you I'm done with him. That was the end right there. If he wants me back, he can come get me." This pissed Haru off. "Just like that uh? I thought you said you were done with him before we did...tha...that. But when I saw Kyo's face just now, I realize you lied to me. I can't believe you dragged me into this." Haru was ranting and waving his hands around.

He felt black Haru trying to pull at white Haru. He truns to leave before Yuki can say anything more. The ox grabs the rest of his clothes and stalks down the stairs and out of the house. He would've liked to talk with Kyo some more, but his black side was really trying to tear out. After getting lost twice, the ox finally makes it home.

* * *

_Lame I know. Plus this is the only time we'll hear from Haru in this story. Please don't rag about my writing. I don't want to hear it. Next chapter will be Yuki's POV agian. Kyo will come eventually. I know you all want to know what's going on in our kitten's head and you will. Review if you'd like. If you flame I suggest you have enough guts to not be annon. Thanks._


	6. Chapter Five

_I want to apologize for such a long update. My mother has suddenly realized I type a lot on the computer, and questioned me about my fics. I don't mean she asked to read them. Thank Kami-Sama. No she hasn't done that yet. But she did give me this talk about how it's "PLAGERISM". I don't think I spelt that right, but I don't care cause I'm aggervated. Well anyway, I'm gonna attempt to continue posting the five fics I have going. I want to finish them up really badly. So even though I am 17 and my mom is bugging me about something that is my decision, I will continue posting. Do not worry. Thanks to my readers and reviews. You rock and make my day happier. Now that I've finished rambling, here's chapter five. _

_Disclaimer: For the love of Dobby the house elf, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the charaters and if borrowing them gets me in trouble, shall be it!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**Yuki's POV**_

Yuki sat on his bed reliving what had just happened. To the rat it had been one of the coolest things. Seeing Kyo's face, showing true emotion and not trying to mask things, seemed wonderful. Perhaps now the cat will either break up with Yuki or prove how much he cared for the rat. Yuki knew that had been a strange way to issue an ultimatium, but it had to be done. He wanted a physical realationship too, and had realized this while he was with Haru. He trully didn't want to break up with Kyo.

Yuki stands up and walks down the hallway to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower to wash away the remains of his and Haru's activity, then returns to his room. Tohru knocks shortly after to tell him she warmed some dinner up for him.

The rat trots happily downstairs and into the dining room. He finds Kyo sitting at the table absent mindedly picking at his own food. When Yuki sits down too, the cat doesn't even acknowledge him. Yuki becomes angry. He wasn't sure if it was at himself or Kyo. All he knew was that he wanted Kyo to become possesive and scream at the rat. But he didn't. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Yuki begins to eat never taking his eyes off of the cat's form. "Trouble in paradise?" A voice from the doorway says. The rat's head snaps up to look at a smirking Shigure. "What?" He spits. The dog glances at Kyo, who still hadn't moved or spoke. "Nothing. Never mind. So how was school you two?" Neither Yuki nor Kyo answer. The rat was thinking of his next move. But he should probably talk with Kyo first, and see what the cat was thinking.

When they finish eating, Yuki follows the cat up to the roof. They sit side by side, in silence. Finally Kyo speaks. "What happened today?" He was staring straight ahead. "Well I think that's obvious Kyo." Yuki replies. "Yeah it is." The cat's voice wasn't sharp or angry. In fact it sounded dreamy and dazed. Something about it made Yuki unnerved. "It's over Yuki." Kyo says quietly. "What?" The rat squeaks. "Us. I don't think we can be together anymore." The cat sighs and lays back agianst the roof. His folded arms serving as a pillow. Yuki found himself wanting to lay in the crook of Kyo's arm, with his head resting on the cat's chest. Suddenly Kyo's words register. "Your breaking up with me?" Yuki asks, although he obviously knew the answer. What he had expected seemed all very irrational suddenly, and Yuki knew he had screwed up. He shouldn't have done something so reckless in hopes of recieving something. "Yeah. We're through." Kyo mutters, standing up and climbing down the ladder. Yuki sat there on the cold roof, until he broke down sobbing. What had he done?

* * *

_So yeah. Did you like it? Yuki was stupid neh? I hope it didn't seem like I changed Yuki's motive too suddnely. You see he realized he really did love Kyo when Haru was...well...sucking him off. So yeah. Does that make sense? Well anyway, I shall try to update within a week. That's the best I can do since I am now under survielance and I have 5 fics. Review please. It'll make me feel better. _


	7. Chapter Six

_Sorry for the late update. This story is on a run away train to hell ladies (and gentlemen?). So make sure your prepared for anything I might throw your way. Remember this isn't a happy ending. So for now enjoy the mild angst of these chapters. Chapter six ready and posted for you to read...so what are you doing still reading the author's note...get on with it!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - **

_**Kyo's POV (Finally.lol)**_

He had lost him. Yuki had cheated. Why had he gone and done that with Haru? Were there more times than that? Was it beacuse Kyo wasn't ready to have sex? But he had a good reason for that. He hadn't taken the relationship to the next level all because of a certain incident that happened when he was eight. Only two people knew what had happened. Haru and Shisshou.

Kyo had been training at the dojo, just like he always had. A teenager that was new to the dojo, had come up and overpowered poor Kyo. He had been raped and beaten. Haru had found him and Shisshou promised to never leave the dojo for a moment without the cat.

Even now, nine years later, it was hard to let someone touch him intimately. The cat had even thought about trying to go further with the rat that week, but now it didn't matter. If Yuki was shallow enough to not wait for sex, then maybe he wasn't worth it. The moment Kyo thinks this, he feels horrible. Maybe he should've told Yuki what had happened. That might've changed what had happened. But enough of the past tense. Kyo needed to focus on the present.

After breaking it off with Yuki, the cat had come here to cry, only no tears wouldn't come. It was odd. The cat felt heartbroken, but mostly angry. He wanted Yuki to realize what an asshole he was for what he did, but he wasn't willing to tell the rat about his past. Not now. To him, it seemed irrelevent. As the cat lay contemplating all this, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Kyo asks, knowing who it would be. The door opens to reveal and odd looking Yuki.

"Kyo? Can I talk with you?" Kyo considers this, then replies, "No. I think we're done talking. Besides there's not much to say now is there?" Yuki sighs, and his bottom lip begins to quiver slightly. "Will you listen to what I have to say then?" The cat doesn't reply, and Yuki plows on. "Are we really b-broken up?" Kyo notices the tears that lay unshed in Yuki's eyes. "Beacuse I can't stand to not be with you. I made a mistake. I need you Kyo. I didn't know what I was doing, not really." This made Kyo angry.

"You knew damn well what you were doing!" The cat screams. He was finally close to tears now. Yuki goes silent for a moment, then slumps to the ground and begins to sob. Kyo felt extremely guilty. He had made Yuki cry, and the sight was a knife to his heart.

"Y-yuki, please stop crying. This is all ultimately my fault. I've always pushed you away. I-I drove you to this. Yes you knew what you were doing, but your reason was just. I just wish I could explain why I never..." Kyo trails off, and Yuki looks up at the cat. His big violet eyes were shining with tears. "So your...okay with what happened?" He asks. Kyo angrily shakes his head. "Hell no I'm not okay with it. But I don't really know what to think about anything anymore." The cat felt helpless and out of character.

"We're just through. It doesn't matter my reason, or yours. You just did it, and you can't take it back." Kyo thought that felt more like something he'd say. He didn't want to seem like a spinless idiot that Yuki could walk all over. This thought irritates the cat "Just get out Yuki. I don't want to see your face agian. It unlucky for me, we live in the same house." Kyo nearly shoves the rat out into the hallway. He roughly slams the door then flops on the bed to relive his misery.

* * *

_Choppy paragraphs I know, but deal with it. It's what I'm giving you, and I better not hear anything about it. You wanna read the story or not? Yeah so sorry for being snippy. I'm just having a bf day. You know those. Well reviews would be nice, but I won't expect them. Kiss kon kon. _


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hey there. I need to clear something up, cause I don't want anyone being lead on. Haru and Kyo will not be getting together. Haru's POV was only in chapter four, and we will see him again in the epilouge. Other than that, he's not gonna be in the story. Also make sure everyone is keeping in mind. NOT A HAPPY ENDING. I cannot stress this enough. I already know I'm gonna have people pissed at me, but the story is as it is. Take it or leave it. Thanks to all those reading and reviewing! Luv you all lots._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - **

_**Yuki's POV**_

It seemed to Yuki, that Kyo was flip flopping. One moment, he felt guilty for what had happened, the next he was angry. Yuki, however, felt horrible. He had committed an act of unfaithful desires. Now he was paying for it dearly. He wanted his love back. He wanted to hold Kyo in his arms, and kiss him till they melted into one. That couldn't happen now. The rat pondered all that had happened in his garden the next day. The sun shone down on him, heating his skin.

"Yuki-Kun?" Tohru's voice penetrates the rat's thoughts. He looks up to find the girl standing next to him. "Is something the matter Yuki-Kun You don't seem yourself." Yuki thought that had to be the understatement of the year. What had gotten into the rat? He had had someone who loved him, actually loved him, and he had thrown it away. He had broken Kyo's heart. Had the cat really deserved that? "Honda-San, I do believe there is something wrong, and I don't know how to fix it." Tohru gives him an odd look of curiosity. "Well maybe I can help you." She says taking Yuki's hand in her own. "I really appreciate that Honda-San, but I don't think you can. It's extremely complex." Tohru looks sad and squeezes the rat's hand. "Does it have something to do with Kyo-Kun?" Yuki's head snaps up to look the girl in the eye. "What gave you that idea?" He asks. Tohru smiles. "I may not know a lot when it comes to love, but I can see his love for you, in Kyo-Kun's eyes. Lately though it's been mugged over with pain. I just assumed. I'm sorry." The rat shakes his head. Tohru really was smarter than given credit for.

"You think he loves me?" Yuki asks. Tohru nods. "I've seen it in his eyes for quite sometime now. Am I wrong to assume you knew?" Yuki shakes his head. "I knew, and I told him the same. Then I had to go and cheat on him." He realizes what he's said, when Tohru gasps. "Y-you what?" She asks. "I….Uh.. yeah I did. Now I'm regretting it. I want him and his love again." Tohru shakes her head. "I thought I could help you Yuki-Kun, But if you cheated on Kyo-Kun, I don't know what to do now." Yuki sighs. He didn't know either.

* * *

_So, yeah kinda short, I am aware. Hopefully you still like it._


	9. Chapter Eight

_I felt like doing two chapters in a row. You cool with that people? There's only two more and the epilogue after this. So it's gonna end soon. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - **

_**Kyo's POV**_

Kyo sat on the roof, watching Yuki and Tohru talk below. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and frankly that cat didn't care. The whole air of the conversation disgusted him. Tohru had her head inclined towards the rat and they were whispering. Not to mention the duo were holding hands. Yuki didn't seem torn up about what had happened now. Kyo felt overcome with pain and climbs down the ladder.

He walks into the house and straight to the bathroom. The cat was sure he was going to be sick. He begins to dry heave while clutching the toilet bowl. His stomach tried and tried to empty itself, to no avail. Kyo hadn't eaten since the night he caught Yuki. That had been two days ago. When his stomach ceases it's attempts to purge itself of non existent contents, he stands up and clutches the sink. Kyo stares at his reflection, or a shell of his former self. Why had he let this get to him so much. Sure he was the one to break it off with Yuki, but the rat was the one to cheat.

Yuki had followed his sexual desires straight to Haru, just because Kyo wouldn't have sex with him. Maybe that rat would've changed his mind, if he had know Kyo's reason. It wasn't because he didn't love Yuki. He truly had, and still did. But a incident that had happened when Kyo was eight, had muddled his thoughts on the subject. To put it mildly, Kyo had been raped by an older kid at the dojo. He remembered lying still while the teen had had his way, then he heard Haru come running up screaming. He had picked up the shaking boy and taken him to Shissou. Such bad memories still clouded the cat's mind.

Confused by his thoughts, and suddenly angry with himself, Kyo punches the mirror. It breaks and the pieces fall onto his fist and the sink. The cat was shocked at his outburst and looks and the mess he's made. Blood began to run from the many cuts and knicks in Kyo's hand. He marveled at the sight and the fact he suddenly felt better. Was this what people meant when they say cutting themselves takes away the pain? It must be, because he really did feel relieved. Snapping back to reality, Kyo decides he should ask Shigure for help cleaning up the glass. He walks out of the bathroom, still bleeding freely, and walks upstairs to tell the dog. Shigure was not at all thrilled. "Tell Tohru-Chan. She'll tell you how to clean it up. But don't let her do it herself. She'll get hurt." Kyo murmured under his breath, what a horrible guardian the dog is, then returns downstairs.

He finds that he's trailed blood all over the house, and curses himself. Not really willing, he walks back outside in search of Tohru. He finds Yuki alone at his secret base. "Rat where's Tohru?" Yuki's head snaps up at Kyo's harsh greeting. "She went to the store." Yuki glances at Kyo's clenched fist and gasps. "Oh my God, Kyo! Your bleeding." The cat looks down. "Yeah. Now my inside and outside match." The rat's face crumbles and he looks close to tears. "Kyo, did you do this to yourself on purpose?" The cat shrugs, then turns to walk back to the house. "Can you clean up the broken mirror in the downstairs bathroom, rat? I need to take care of something." Kyo walks into the house and retrieves one of Shigure's straight edge razors, then goes to his room. He had business to attend to.

* * *

_Ahh, finally we're getting somewhere neh?lol. Update might be about a week. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of stories going at once, and it's catching up to me. So please review and I'll be very happy._


	10. Chapter Nine

_Okay these last two chapters are it. The end, so I hope you like it, or don't, or whatever. Haha, enjoy or not. You choose._

* * *

**Chapter Nine - **

_**Yuki's POV**_

As Yuki sweeps up the glass, he thinks about Kyo's words. They had really made the rat realize how badly he had hurt the cat. Had Kyo purposely injured himself? It was obvious he had smashed the mirror with his fist.

About an hour later, Yuki sad on the couch reading when Kyo walks down the stairs. "Tell Tohru I went out and won't be back till late." The cat says walking past Yuki. The rat felt torn. He wanted to question Kyo, but then agian he knew the cat needed his space. Yuki too, needed to think about the actions he had taken. Perhaps he could figure out a sutiable apology. Yuki had taken it too far, and now he was paying dearly for it. Still the rat couldn't help but worry when the cat wasn't home at two am that night. Yuki refused to sleep until he made sure Kyo was home safely.

Around three, a crash could be heard downstairs. Yuki quickly hops up and races down the steps. He finds Kyo tangled up with a lamp and the coffee table. At least the rat thinks it's Kyo. This person had jet black hair. "Kyo is that you? Are you drunk and did you dye your hair?" Yuki questions sounding strained. The cat stands up and scoffs. "Obviously I am both drunk and a brunette." He chuckles slightly,before attempting to push past the rat. Yuki was shocked at the cat's appearance. His passion filled red eyes. contrasted horribly with the newly dyed hair.

The cat's expression was slack as he stumbles to the stairs. "Kyo come back here. You need to drink something. Coffee, tea, water, something." Kyo dismisses the rat with a wave of his hand and a rude gesture. He trips up the stairs and grabs at the hand railing. Yuki watchs in horror as Kyo drags himself up the stairs and into his room. When the door slams, and the house goes silent, the rat falls to his knees and sobs.

* * *

_Short, I know. But screw it. The next chapter is the last. There are a lot of people who are not going to like it...oh boy. _


	11. Chapter Ten

_Okay last chapter everyone. This is the end. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who had read this far. You have made me very happy, even if you didn't like the story and/or ending. Kiss kon kon! Oh and if it didn't seem obvious, Kyo went out to a club and got drunk. Then he had a guy dye his hair, cause he was depressed. Weird I know, but jeez cut me some slack.lol. _

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**Kyo's POV and Yuki's POV **_

Kyo lay face down on his bed, contemplating death. Cutting had relieved himself of the pain, but not enough. A wonderfully horrid idea comes to mind. The cat sloshily walks to the bathroom and grabs a bottle of asprin. He goes back to his bedroom and locates a random bottle of water. He pops two pills into his mouth and swallows. Then two more, and two more after that. Kyo swallows a total for six asprin with a satisfied, "Ah." Sure he knew that wouldn't kill him. But what he planned to do next need the assistant of the blood thinner pills. Kyo plops down next to his dresser. He pulls open the bottom drawer and fishes around for his razor. He swipes the sharp object across his arm. The blood pools quickly, and the cat stumbles to stand up. He walks to the wall, and with a shaky hand dips his fingers in the deep red liquid. The cat writes on the wall a message, then turns to sit back down. Kyo cuts himself again. Twice on each wrist, as deep and humanly possibly. The pain was unimaginable, but nothing to what Yuki had caused. By now, the blood lost was getting to the cat. Mustering everything he has, the cat takes the razor to his neck and cuts deep. One sickening sound later, Kyo lay on the floor motionless, his beautiful red eyes open and glossy.

A piercing scream errupts through the house the next morning. Yuki jumps from his bed and races into the hall in search of Tohru. He finds her standing in Kyo's room. The girl had collapsed onto her knees, with both of her hands over her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face and she let loose heartbreaking sobs. A lifeless Kyo lay before her. "Kyo!" Yuki screams lunging at the cat. He drops to his knees and pulls to limp body of his love onto his lap. Nasty gashes were all along his arms and a particularlly deep one across the neck. A fatal cut. The rat checks for a pulse, knowing he won't find one. How could this have happened. He gently traces Kyo's jaw line with his hand and starts to break down. The realization of the situation comes hard. Yuki was shaking violently and sobbing so loud, as he gasped Kyo name, he barely hears Tohru's words. "Look." She says in a dreamy, broken voice. The girl was pointing to the wall where a message was written in Kyo's precious blood. _Cheating Heart, I returned the favor. Are you happy now?_

Fin

* * *

_looks left, then right, and says in a whisper. "I shall go hide now. I killed our precious Kyo. Noooooo! It was Yuki's fault. That's all I have to say." Either you liked it or you didn't. You have to admit it was angsty and sad. I know I love these types of stories, so that's why I wrote one. I have others like this. So yeah, review, flame, whatever. I'll take what I'm given. _


	12. Author's Note

_**ATTENTION READERS!**_

_Hello all my lovely readers. I know how much you liked this story, and I've written a sequel called Selfish Memories. It's about what happens to Yuki after he loses Kyo. Please read, and I hope you like it. -Rose _


End file.
